As electronic technology rapidly advances, consumptive electronic appliances are becoming a part of the modern life, and portable electronic products with varied functions are being developed correspondingly. For the purpose of convenience, more portable electronic products which are further integrated with multiple functions have been brought forth to the consumers. With the development of science and technology and the improvement of people's standard of living, a mobile phone has become an indispensable important communications tool in a person's life. A mobile phone is an electronic appliance through which a user may conduct radio communication with others. Radio communication includes for example, voice calling, message transmission, file transferring, video calling, camera functions, and the like. Further, the mobile phone may also serve as a personal assistant by performing phone number management and personal schedule management.
Mobile phones tend to be compact, slim, portable, light appliances. They also are moving toward providing multimedia availability and a wider variety of services, such as games and other forms of entertainment. In the future, the mobile phone may not have only a simple function for voice calling, but also may have a multi-function including video calling, gaming, Internet, camera, and the like.